moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
01: Red Summit
| featured = Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour | character = Joel Blake | faction = United States Army | date = 2037~ | enemy = Saunders Global Security | next = Unified Terror }} Red Summit is the first mission in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. It follows Joel Blake on a mission into the frontlines of a new war erupted by one man, Edward Page. Plot There are escalating problems at the C3 Conference in Hawaii. The security hired for the summit, Saunders Global Security, attacked the president and took him hostage. A very large number of US ships, aircrafts, hovercrafts and tanks are sent to secure the president. Blake is in the unit of Walker and has to take out hostiles and anti-aircraft batteries. Blake, Walker and two other US soldiers are onboard one of the landing hovercrafts. They storm the beach to clear out the enemies at the first building. All soldiers survive the firefight, and head to the 'second outpost' as mentioned by Walker. They take cover behind a friendly tank, which eliminates the enemies ahead, but was destroyed shortly after. Walker and Blake clear a path to reach the Delta team. A ground drone was provided to Blake on the other side of the cave. Blake controls the turret of the drone to clear out enemies on the beach and the building at the cliff. The drone gets destroyed by a missile, so Blake and Walker advance to the entrance of the building. Walker kicks the door open and looks to his right as he entered. A presumably wounded SGS soldier (his hand was pressing against his chest to possibly apply pressure to the wound) knocked Walker to the ground and attempted to kill Blake with a knife. Blake blocked his attack and head budded him in order to stun him as Walker kills him with a knife. They meet a couple of US soldiers guarding an exit point of the building. They inform Walker and Blake that command doesn't want to bombard the beach, so the team was on their own. Walker ordered them to plant a C4 Explosive on the door. They clear out the enemies on the deck outside, which claims a US soldier's life. Blake and Walker drive to their next location of the resort complex by a US light utility vehicle driven by Downs. On their way there, they are chased by an SGS attack helicopter, which attacks them with missiles. A bridge ahead was taken down by the enemy helicopter, but Downs had enough time to turn off to an alternative route, which led them straight into a SGS occupied territory. When Downs turns into a route through a tunnel, enemy soldiers at the turn are taken out by an explosion, possibly a missile from the helo. When they reach the other side of the tunnel, the helo had been waiting outside, but is shot down by Blake. Downs drives the vehicle straight down to a broken bridge and it successfully lands on the other side of the stream. They exit the vehicle as they were ambushed by enemies. After the enemies are taken out, they destroy the enemy AA vehicle at the site. During the explosion, a gate was also destroyed. The area of the resort is again filled with enemy soldiers. Knight couldn't send in reinforcements until the second AA vehicle was destroyed. Blake picks up the CTK-88 Crumplor rocket launcher to destroy the AA vehicle on a deck outside of the second building. The team storms into the building to clear out the enemies, where allied reinforcements arrive within a minute. Blake, Walker and Downs advance to the last building of the mission, where the remaining SGS soldiers are eliminated. Walker and Downs overlook the situation on the final part of the resort complex. Objectives Equipment Characters United States Army * Joel Blake (playable) * James Walker * Magnus Downs * Knight (voice only) * US Soldiers Trivia * This mission was originally called Poison Arrow. * The player doesn't have to do anything during the trip to the AA vehicles. * In the final cutscene when Downs & Walker kill the remaining SGS soldiers, Blake is nowhere to be seen. Gallery Red Summit beach.jpg|The beach Red Summit beach2.jpg US soldiers fighting SGS along with hover drones.jpg|US soldiers fighting SGS soldiers, along with a Hover Drone MC4-Ground Drone Red Summit.jpg|Walker controlling a Ground Drone Walker and Downs during Red Summit.png|Walker and Downs overlooking the situation Red_Summit_concept_art.png|Concept art Video See also Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Missions Category:Missions